You & Me 4ever!
by Utsukushii Tsubasa
Summary: Yuri Shibuya suddenly became the new Maoh of Shin Makoku and not only that but he have to marry Wolfram von Bielefeld A BOY. Follow the story to see how this two became to love each other so much & how will they deal with their new responsabilities.
1. New Life, Experiences & Fiance!

W: Wolfram

Y: Yuri

D: Dad

G: Gunter

Chapter 1: New life, new experiences, new fiancé.

My name is Yuri Shibuya and until 1 week ago I was a normal 17 years old high school student, with a very interesting and popular guy life, with many friends and a lovable family, with my baseball practices everyday and some other sports occasionally, I mean my life was perfect until I receive some news that change my life drastically.

Flashback

Y: I am home!

D: Yuri please, come here, we need to talk.

Y: why do I feel this serious aura coming from Dad? I smell trouble somehow? He though and sit next to his dad.

Everyone stays silence until Yuri decides to break the tension.

Y: So…spit it out! What's the matter? He asked curiously.

D: Ok. My son, I have two news. First, you are the Maoh of the demon kingdom your mother and me had always been talking to you about, and you need to pack up and go live to your new home. Second, you have a beautiful fiancé waiting for you there and you two are going to get marry as soon as possible. Good Luck.

End of Flashback

Yes, at first I was shocked but I come to my senses quickly. The bad part for me was to give up my life on Earth and come to this demon kingdom. The good part was about my fiancé but MY DAD NEVER MENTION MY FIANCE WAS A BOY! Now I am here with my fiancé in the same room, unable to make love to him in our honeymoon.

Flashback

G: Your Majesty, this is Shin Makoku! He said exited.

We passed through the people of Shin Makoku kingdom in order to reach the palace. I rode my black horse called Storm, while Gunter and Conrad rode their own horses behind me. Everyone bowed, and some people gave me some flowers. Finally we made it to the castle. Big iron doors opened, and behind it were a very serious looking men, with dark grey (almost black) hair, deep blue eyes like the sky, very tall and strong muscles body, dressed in a military uniform. Next to him was a beautiful blonde bishounen, with smooth wavy hair, green like emerald piercing big eyes with long black lashes, cherry red lips, with pale and delicate skin like a porcelain doll, medium height, sexy figure, dress in blue officer uniform and next to him was a white horse with blond hair as well. I couldn't help but continue staring at the blond bishounen in deep thoughts until the tall serious men broke the silence.

Gwendal: Hmm…he clears his throat. I am Gwendal von Voltaire, Commander of the Mazoku Army, he said still with a very serious expression that sends shivers down my body. He looked somehow mad with my presence. Then the bishounen talked.

W: I am Wolfram von Bielefeld, and I am engage to you. He said very calm and he as well didn't looked like he was happy about our engage, he was quite disgusted. I was shocked I couldn't believe that my fiancé was actually a BOY but when I looked at him every single thought against it got away. I had never saw anyone as beautiful as this person in front of me, everything about him made him looked like an angel.

At my bath before dinner

Someone knocked the door but I didn't hear. I was relaxed in my back, sit in the bathtub that looked like a pool, when suddenly somebody got in and murmured some words to my ear. "Want me to rub your back, Yuri" he said with a very sensual voice, and licked my ear. I turned back and saw the blond bishounen; I was going to protest when he put his finger in my lips. He got closer and led our lips touched, slowly pushed his tongue into my mouth and with tenderly and deep movements explored the inside of my mouth and I kissed back, until he broke the kiss in need of air.

W: You shouldn't be so surprise I am your fiance after all, he said with a sensual voice.

He put lotion in his hand and caressed my body. I led escape a low moan when he tickled my nipples. They immediately became aroused and hard. He hugged me from behind and slit his hand all the way to my member, he grabbed him and gently stimulate the head with his finger. Then, carefully stroked the soft skin of it at a slow speed, getting faster with each thrust. He placed his head in my shoulder and kissed and sucked the part in which my shoulder and neck connect and placed his free hand in my testicles and massaged them playfully, squeezed and moved them between his fingers. "AHhh" He continued doing so until I finally come to my climax.

W: I will want to do more but that is after we are married, I hope that to be soon.

Y: I had the impression you weren't happy about our engaged.

W: I wasn't until I saw you standing in front of me. I imagined you as a filthy and useless human, ugly and dumb but you weren't like that at all.

Y: How do you know?

W: You can call it six senses, plus I just need to look at you to know you are my type. See ya! He said and got out of my room.

Later I was introduced to everyone else in the castle including Conrad, Gwendal and Wolfram mother Cecilie von Spitzweg, the previous Maoh. The next week, everyone spend it preparing the wedding between Wolfram and me. Everyone was in a rush and the castle looked crazy. I have to admit that my thought all those days were only about the bathtub experience with Wolfram and my feelings of wanting more that I could hardly resist.

In the next chapter, I will continue with the flashback and the wedding day.


	2. Wedding & Honeymoon!

W: Wolfram

Y: Yuri

Chapter 2: wedding & honeymoon

Finally the day of the wedding arrive. Everyone was exited arranging the last details. The wedding took place in a field, full of flowers of all kinds, far from Shin Makoku. In the middle of the field, there was a path made by Sakura trees and in the middle a long red carpet that made the way to the chapel of the priest. Near the priest were long wedding tables made of the finest wood, with white tablecloths and gold edged. The most delicious food and drinks were in each of the tables. There was also a orchestra, all men were dressed in white and the only women that was the singer was dressed in a light pink kimono with golden butterflies figures and gold edged. Her hair was black long up to her knees; she had blue eyes and was wearing gold earrings, and her voice was soft and pleasant. In the orchestra there were all type of instruments such as violin, clarinet, drums ECT. There was a white piano as well next to the orchestra, I asked Gunter to put it there so that I could play it later for everyone to listen. Everything was perfect. When it was almost time, I with Conrad, Gunter, and Gwendal came riding on our horses, to find that everyone was there already except for Wolfram, his mom and my mom that were to arrived later. My dad and older brother Shori were there already, the priest and the royal families of Shin Makoku and other guests' kingdoms too; the only one left was the bride. I was in the end of the line, in front of the priest, waiting for him to arrive. Suddenly, there was a dragon flying toward us. The dragon was white and pink, and it looked like a female, but the most surprising thing was to see Wolfram rode it. Wolfram got down of the dragon, and walked the path to the priest. No, one could took their eyes off him, he looked more than beautiful, he was perfect, there were no words to describe how magnificent he was. He was dressed with a Shiromoku (white kimono for weddings), with gold embroidery and obi (belt). The drawing was a landscape with flowers and red roses petals all over the kimono. It was made of silk and the bottom is padded to give you more volume. He had white slippers; there was a red rose clip in the left side of his hair, and he had gold earrings and necklace with emerald stones. He slowly begin to walk toward me, I was dressed in a dark blue kimono, with silver dragons and embroidery, silver necklace and one ear earrings (for men) with sapphire stones, black slippers, and obi, my black long hair down to the shoulders and I was holding with my right hand a black box with a sapphire and emerald stones on it. When Wolfram finally reached my side, the ceremony began. (My mother and his mother came too in another dragon)

Priest: Today we are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of their Majesties The 27th Maoh Yuri Shibuya and Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld Spitzweg. Your majesty, please hold the prince hands.

Priest: Now, 27th Maoh Yuri Shibuya, do you accept as your husband Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld to respect and love him for the rest of your life.

Y: Yes, I do

Priest: Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld, do you accept as your husband the 27th Maoh Yuri Shibuya to respect and love him for the rest of your life.

W: Yes, I do

Priest: Now, that both accept each other as your eternal partner, you will exchange rings and say your vows. Your majesty your first.

I took Wolfram left hand and placed a gold ring with emerald stone in the ring finger and continued to say my vows.

Y: I, Yuri Shibuya,

Love you and accept Wolfram von Bielefeld

As my husband

And give myself to you,

And promise loyalty

In joy and in sorrow,

In health and infirmity

Every day of my life.

Priest: Now, is your Majesty Wolfram von Bielefeld turn.

Wolframs took my left hand and placed a gold ring with a sapphire stone in the ring finger and proceed to say his vows.

W: I, Wolfram von Bielefeld,

Love you and accept Yuri Shibuya

As my husband

And give myself to you,

And promise loyalty

In joy and in sorrow,

In health and infirmity

Every day of my life.

Priest: With this said, I declare his Majesty the 27th Maoh Yuri Shibuya and his new Queen (sorry for the queen title) his Majesty Wolfram von Shibuya marry. You can proceed to kiss your husband.

I placed my lips into Wolfram soft ones and tenderly asked for entrance that he with joy gave me. We gave each other a very lovable but passionate French kiss. Everyone came at us, and gave us their blessings and then together we went to the wedding party. Everyone was dancing, drinking, and having fun. Wolfram and I were receiving our gift when I asked Wolfram for a dance.

Y: Will you allow me a dance, dear?

W: Of course

I placed my right hand around his waist and my free hand took his left hand. I bring him closer to me and both of them stared in each other eyes lost in the dance.

"WOW!! They look so good together" "I never expected the Maoh to be so handsome" " If I knew I will have marry him first" "Me too" " But we can't compete with Wolfram beauty" "That is true, he look gorgeous" rumors began to spread around the ladies in the party but we care less, we both were lost in our own thoughts, waiting anxiously for our honeymoon.

Finally the day end and everyone left. Wolfram and I stay in a house near by. It was a Roman villa type, made of bricks and adobe, with a garden in front and a path made of colorful rocks in the middle that led to the door, there was also in the back horse stables and hot baths. The inside was Japanese style, and the room in which we will have our first night was full of red and white roses petals, candles of all colours and shapes, wine bottles of all types, the wedding bed was king side, with red bedspread and golden edged, golden pillows, and a heart in the middle made of white and light pink roses petals.

End of Flashback

Now we are here in this wonderful room but somehow I feel nervous. I was waiting so much for this moment and still I can't move, my body just don't respond. It is not like is my first time or anything, but I am not as confident as I felt the previous times, this time my heart feel so warm, and just look at him send shivers all over my body. I can feel my own heart beats so hard and fast, I wonder if he feels the same way.

Author: When Wolfram sees Yuri discomfort, he walked toward him, took his hand and place it in his chest right side. Yuri felt Wolf's heart beating faster with each second, and a small smile come out of his face as he stared into the emerald deep piercing green eyes that made him lose control over himself. He could see the lust in Wolfram eyes, and felt his body asked to be touch and possess completely by him. Yuri placed his hand around Wolf's waist and got him close to him. Both body touch, and Yuri placed his lips on Wolfram's. He slowly asked for an entrance, he pushed his tongue into Wolfram's sweet cave, and with sensual movements explored every part of it. It was a deep and passionate kiss but at the same time a very kind one that shows how strong their feelings for each other were. Yuri pushed away in needed of air. He grabbed Wolf and carried him to the bed, placing him carefully. Wolf lay on his back and Yuri on top of him. He gently kissed his face and mouth. He slowly removed the kimono obi, then the kimono itself completely. He continued kissed all over the body and his neck, gradually working his way down his nipples. He fondled and stroked his nipples, then sucked one of them and rubbed the other one, then he switch and did the same to the other one. Then slowly kissed his belly and worked down to his underwear that this time he removed completely without hesitation. He grabbed wolfram member and kissed and licked it with the tip of his tongue, licked all along the shaft exploring all its shape, and soft skin. Then slowly he moved to his testicles, and stimulated them with the tip of his tongue. The he licked upward from the testicles to the top of his cock, he took the head of Wolf's cock sucked it vigorously and touched lightly at the same time with his tongue, and at the same time playful touched his bottom with his fingers. Next he moved his lips up and down the shaft, sucking and pressing with his lips and tongue, he slit slow at first, then faster and took as much of his cock as he could into his mouth, and slowly drew it out while sucking on it, then placed his tongue at the very base of it, blocking the semen from coming out. Then gave him another deep kiss and release him, with a loud moan Wolf came to his climax. "Ahhh..UWH" Yuri placed his lips in his neck and sucked hard in the place in which his shoulder and neck connected leaving a bruise. He lubricated his fingers and when Wolfram was well relaxed he slit one finger in slowly and didn't move until Wolfram was adjust to it. He took his finger all the way out and pushed it in again several times. When Wolfram was already used to the first finger, he slit another one in, massaging his prostate gland, made Wolfram completely in ecstasy.

W: More… Yuri… Please… Love me?

Y: I love you Wolf, more than I ever dream of loving someone.

He touched Wolfram's G-spot at the same time pinched and caressed his nipples. "Ahhh… Yuri" Then with his free hand he removed his kimono and masturbated his own dick. Both where near its climax when Yuri drew out his finger and grabbed Wolfram legs in the air, positioned his knees close to his shoulders spreading his buttocks apart and licked around the area. Then move inwards with his tongue, browed and thrust his tongue into his anus. Then he kissed him and slowly penetrated him. At first only the head of his dick but he got deeper with time and made both of them got crazy wanting more. "Ahhh.. Yuri… deeper please… I want you deep inside me" "You are so tight and hot inside, it is so pleasant" He continued thrusting in and out faster and faster until they both climax. Yuri licked Wolfram body all over, cleaning him from his own semen and than flip him. He dragged Wolfram hips and penetrate him from behind, he moved deep and fast and they cum again. He slowly lay tired on top of Wolfram.

Y: I can continue for another 20 rounds, what do you say? He murmured on his ear.

W: Then, I can go for another 100. He murmured with a low laugh.

They continue all night long.

Morning

He sun lit their faces, and then Yuri slowly waked up. He decided to give a surprise to Wolfram and so he began to prepare it. He placed candles, champagne, a plate with strawberries and chocolate, and a cream bottle in the edge of the bathtub. Then throw red rose petals in the hot water with bubbles and proceed to make breakfast. Then he knocks the door of the room, with the breakfast in hand.

W: Come in!

Yuri opened the door and placed the breakfast in Wolfram laps in the bed. Wolfram was surprise and happy to see his husband been so kind to him, and he could imagine the future on his side.

Y: Now finish this up, because I have another surprise for you.

W: Really! I love surprises but I love them more because they come from the person most important to me. Then Wolfram gave him a quick kiss in Yuri's lips.

When they finish breakfast, Yuri covered Wolf's face with his hands and led him to the bathroom. When they were there, he release them and smiled at Wolf's shock face.

Y: What about we get in?

Wolfram gave him another kiss and they both got in. Then Yuri took the cream and putted it in Wolfram body. Then licked it. Wolfram nipples became hard as Yuri sucked them, and swallowed the cream. The Yuri took one strawberry with chocolate and putted it in his mouth, then Wolfram slowly took one part from Yuri mouth and they kissed. Then Yuri took the champagne bottle and drink a bit, then passed the liquid into Wolfram mouth. "MNN" Wolfram moaned. Then Wolfram grabbed Yuri cock with his hand and stoked it up and down at a fast speed. Then he position himself in Yuri laps, placed Yuri's dick on his anus, facing him putted his arm around Yuri's neck and slowly began to thrust. Yuri couldn't wait to be deep inside Wolfram so he placed his hands around Wolfram waist and increase the speed of the thrusts. "AHHH… No…Yuri" "AHH" Wolfram moaned. They continue until afternoon.

W: These days have been the best ever for me!

Y: Same thing here, I love you Wolf, more then anything in this word.

W: Me too, I love you Yuri.

They kissed and during one week they continued making love, riding horses, having picnic, showering together in the hot baths, ECT. It was finally time to go back so they packed their stuff and before go, they took a picture.

Y: I am going to place this picture in our room at the castle so that we always be together.

W: I agree.

They kissed and rode back to the castle.

This is the end of this chapter wait for the next one to come out. Please Review.


	3. GOOD NEWS!

Chapter 3: GOOD NEWS!

2 Months Later

These two months have been the best ever, everything is going smoothly between me and Wolf. After our honey moon we had to come back to the castle, as you probably imagine already Gwendal was waiting for me with a bunch of papers that needed to be sign. Gunter was waiting for me to come back as well since I needed to begin my preparations to rule this kingdom. Conrad was there as well, he wanted to teach me to use a sword and Wolf's mom was on her quest for love. Even so, after the tiring and boring day Wolfram was always there waiting for me in our room, we made love all night long, showered together, went out on dates when I could escaped from Gwendal, everything has been so perfect in our marriage. The only thing left is children but neither Wolf or I are prepare for that just yet, though everyone had been insisting on that for a while now.

Yuri Office

Y: Wolfram not here, if your brother… comes, he is going to kill me when he sees… I haven't finish to sign all this documents.

W: Is fine leave it… for later… you are always working and you don't have time for me.

Wolfram have been pretty active this days, and is driving me crazy but I have too much to do and right now even if it is what I desire the most I need to reject him, that is if he let me.

Author: Wolfram pushed Yuri to the table, on top of the papers and continued undressing him. Wolfram gave butterfly kisses all over Yuri's face working his way down his neck and stopped in his right nipple. He caressed and tickled both nipples, then licked around the right one, kissed it and slowly sucked it at the same time until it became hard. Yuri too, bite Wolfram nipple and stripped him. Yuri got him closer, kissed and sucked at the same time his neck leaving a bruise, then with his cold and big hands tenderly touched every part of Wolfram chest, kissing every inch of it and sucking hard his nipples. "Ahh… Yuri!" "Hurry" Yuri slowly made his way down to Wolf's pants and unzipped them, grabbed his cock and tenderly slit his hand up and down at a very slow speed. Wolfram crossed his hands around Yuri's neck, licked his ear and murmured "Faster Please"

Yuri POV

I love when he beg me for more, I love to hear his moans, those sweet and sexy sounds that turn me on so much. After heard Wolf's request, I increase the speed in which I was caressing his cock, and softly squeezed it, touching lightly the head of it. "Ahhh… yes… more Yuri" Wolfram release his hands and grab my hair, and then he made me bend down on my knees. I understood what he wanted and with the tip of my tongue, I played with his bottom balls, then licked upward to the head of his cock like a lollipop, it was so sweet like honey. I wanted more so I kissed the top of his cock preventing his semen from coming out and took as much as I could of his cock into my mouth, moving my lips up and down that soft and sweet skin, pressing and sucking as hard as I could and led him cum into my mouth. I swallow all of it, it was as sweet as anything else I ever taste and so I was unsatisfied with just that. I pushed him in the table making him lay on his back, then I spread his legs and positioned them around my waist.

Y: I am sorry, I can't wait any longer.

W: Yuri!

I unbutton my pants and drop them, then without hesitation pushed my dick inside that tight and wet pink hole that was begging to be penetrate.

Y: Dawn…is so tight!

W: Ahhh… No… Yuri…It hurts!

Y: Endure it a bit more, it is almost in!

W: So deep!

I pushed my dick all the way in and I didn't move at all waiting for Wolf to adjust to the feeling of my dick inside him. I knew it was painful and I didn't wanted to hurt him but I just couldn't stop myself any longer. So after a few minutes, I withdraw my dick all the way out, then pushed it hard in again, thrusting in and out the hot hole that squeezed my dick. His moans and the expression in his face, the lust in his eyes, every single part of him made me wanted more of him, more and more, my body was never satisfy of his touch, my thoughts and all my body was completely his.

W: There, touch me more in there!

Wolfram POV

I could felt his dick pumping into my prostate, massaging my prostate gland, that part inside me that sends shivers all over my body, he continuously thrust it making my moans louder and louder and making my entire body tremble. "AHHH… I am… at my limit…Yuri!" Without taking his dick out, he turned me to a side lying on my side, placed one of my legs in his shoulder and vigorously thrust even deeper. I could felt the tension, the passion in every single thrust. I could felt his love that even if he shows to be a wild one, his expressions during each make-up section were kind. I could felt it deep inside me, my heart beat faster with every thrust, my body felt pleasure and pain at the same time, I knew for sure that I love him back. With the last thrusts, sweat run down his face and body, my body was as exhausted as his, until I couldn't hold it any longer and cum on his and my chest, after 3 thrusts more he came to his climax as well, spreading his seeds inside me, then tired lay next to me and embraced me in his big and strong arms that always make me feel so protected. With my head in his chest, I let a tear run down my cheek.

Y: Wolf are you okay? Does it still hurt? I am sorry, I overdid it this time.

I placed my finger in his lip so that he stopped talking and kissed him. "Is okay, it doesn't hurt… I love you"

He smiled and replied, "I love you too"

He let me rest in his arms for a moment then dressed up and go back to work again. When I was already dressed up, someone knocked the door. It was Gwendal, he wanted to inform Yuri and me about a party held by the only daughter of one of the most powerful royal families in the Demon Kingdom.

W: Ok, with this settle I should be on my way. I need to go see Gisela, I haven't been feeling well this past days.

Y: Why didn't' you told me before, what about if is something serious?! He said concern.

W: I am sure is nothing serious, I will be fine by tomorrow, he assured.

Gisela Office

Author: Wolfram knocked the door of Gisela Office; a beautiful girl with green hair and bright green eyes opens the door.

Gisela: What can I help you with Wolf.

W: Well I haven't been feeling well lately, and I was hoping you could give me something that makes me feel better.

Gisela: Symptoms?

W: well, fatigue, a lot of nausea and often headaches, plus I haven't been eating well. Do you think is something serious?

Gisela laughed and said " I don't think so, actually it may be pretty good news but let me make some tests first to be sure"

Wolfram POV

What could it be? Maybe…No it can't be… but we had been doing it so often so maybe…

Gisela: Ok, it is just as I though, CONGRATULATIONS MY FRIEND! You are going to be PAPA soon!

At first I was shocked but then I felt a very warm and happy feeling inside me.

W: Really, Gisela this is the best news you could have give me, I… I … Yuri and I will have a child, the fruit of our love… I don't have words to describe how I feel…

Gisela: I know… she said and hugged me tightly. I am sure his majesty will be so happy.

W: I know, Yuri will be so happy. I couldn't stop crying for almost 10 minutes. I was so happy, I didn't know how to tell Yuri but one think I was sure about was that this child would receive everyone love and most of all both his parents love.

During dinner

W: Yuri can you come with me to the garden for a second, I want a breath of fresh air.

Y: Do you feel bad or something?

I smiled "No, is not that, just come I have some important news to tell you!"

Y: Ok

Garden

Y: So what was that important news you want to tell me? He looked at me curious.

I hold both his hands, looked at his deep black orbs, smiled and told him " We are having a child, I am pregnant!"

Y: Pregnant? He looked confuse.

W: Yes Pregnant, aren't you happy? I glared at him.

Y: OF COURSE I AM! THAT IS THE BEST NEW YOU COULD HAVE EVER GIVE ME! ARE YOU SURE? HOW MANY MONTHS? He asked and hugged my tightly while some tears of happiness run down his cheeks. He looked so cute! Hehe.

W: Well, I just receive the news today but Gisela said it was about 2 months already.

Y: WOW! Now you need to get a lot of rest, don't get frustrate or mad about anything, you need to take care of both you and our child.

W: I know WIMP!

Y: Sorry is just that I am so surprise and excite! But wait how did you get pregnant if you are a men?

I sight and placed my hand in my head. "As the king you should know that Demons are different than humans, we are hermaphrodite, so we do can get pregnant WIMP"

Y: I see. Lets go tell the good news to everyone!

W: N…NOW?!

Y: YES, IS THERE ANY OTHER MOMENT AS PERFECT AS THIS ONE?!

He grabbed my hand and run inside the castle. I just smiled and followed him. Everyone congratulated us and Gisela told us some advices for the child and my own safety. That night Yuri didn't made love to me, because Gisela told us that we shouldn't for at least until my belly calm down a little. I hold on to him tightly, he caresses my hair and putted me close to his chest. It was so warm; I only could dream about our live from now on with one or two more members in our family.

Next day…

I slowly open my eyes. I think I oversleep, what time is it? 12:00 pm WHAT?! WHY ANYONE WAKE ME UP?! YURI, WHEN I SEE YOU…! That is when I saw a tray with my breakfast on the nightstand; there was also a yellow flower from the garden that my mom named after me, and a note that said;

Dear Wolfram:

I hope you had a good night of sleep. This is a little present compare to the great one that you are going to give me. This is just to show the both of you, how much I love you both and that you two are my most precious treasures. Enjoy the breakfast and see you later.

I love you

Yuri

With every single word my tears keep coming out. Dawn WIMP!, you are making me feel so emotional. I love you too.

Yuri Office

Author: Yuri was daydreaming about his new son/daughter/both when Gwendal interrupted him.

Gwendal: YOUR MAJESTY!

Y: AHH… Y…Yes?!

Gwendal: Please concentrate! I know you are very happy about the new prince/princess that is in his way to come but you have other important things that need of your 100% attention right now!

Yuri: I know…I know, he sight. Can we leave it for later, PLEASE!!!!!he asked with puppy dog eyes.

Gwendal: Absolute N…Gunter interrupted him; he got in without knocking the door.

G: Your Majesty…is it true you are attending to Princess Adelina von Spitzweg 18th birthday party?!

Y: Yes, why.

G: When?! I need to get yours and Wolfram suits ready?! OMG… Why didn't you told me sooner?!

Yuri laughed. "Because we still have 2 more month until the party"

G: Still, I need to find your majesties the perfect suits, so that you two looked splendid, I need to hurry up and start getting things ready at this instant. Sorry for intrude this way.

See ya!

Gwendal: Let's continue with the papers your highness.

Y: Awwww!

Qwendal: Don't complain.

Hallway

G: Wolfram, thanks goodness I bump into you, come with me!

W: Where?!

G: Don't worry just follow.

Gunter room:

W: So what is this about, all this people here?!

G: Quickly undress him and take his measurements!

W: WHAT?!WAIT!WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?! STOP, IT TICKLES! HEE

G: You see, we are all going to your cousin party. You know that right?

W: Yes, but what does that have to do with this?!

G: This are the measurements for your majesties suits, you will be wearing on the party.

W: Ohh…I see

G: Now don't move!

This is all for this chapter, wait for the next one.


	4. Love & Jealousy!

Chapter 4: Love & Jealousy

2 Months Later (Day of the Party)

Finally, tonight was the party that everyone had been talking about for the past two months. I was dressed in a black suit, white silk shirtsleeve with the top 3 buttons open, silver checkered necktie, black pair of shoes, gold piercing (for men) and red rose in my right side. Conrad was wearing a white suit, black silk shirtsleeve, black with gold stripes necktie, white pair of shoes, and a blue flower in his right side. Gwendal was dressed in a beige suit; beige shredded silk shirtsleeve, white necktie with brown stripes, beige pair of shoes, and a white flower on his right side. We all were waiting for Wolfram and Gunter to be ready to go, but it was already 15 minutes of waiting and nothing. The other ones in the castle were already in the party. I was getting anxious and impatient, I was tired of waiting and I wanted to see what my mother sent to Wolfram so that he could wear it tonight. After another 10 minutes of long wait, they finally came. I was going to protest but when I turned around and saw him looking so beautiful I couldn't said anything that ruin that moment. Wolfram was wearing a beautiful white made of silk Hetalia (kimono), gold embroidery, decorated with colorful butterflies and cherry blossoms, red obi with golden embroidery, gold sandals, gold piercing with emerald stones in both ears, gold tight necklace that match the piercing, and his hair down with a gold hair clip that match the other jewelry. Gunter was wearing a black made of silk Homongi (kimono), red embroidery and obi, decorated with red roses, red sandals, gold piercing in one ear with red ruby stone and a necklace that matches it, and his hair down. When I snapped out I talked to them.

I stared into Wolf sparkles green orbs for a while. Y: You looked gorgeous Wolf, and you too Gunter.

G: Thank you your majesty.

Y: So, should we be going now?

G: Yes your majesty, sorry for make you wait for so long!

Y: You don't need to apologize to me, apologize to those two that were more impatient than anyone else.

Suddenly Wolfram grabbed my arm and murmured in my ear "You look very handsome as well" I blushed and kissed him in the forehead. We all got in the carriages; Wolfram was next to me in one carriage, and in the one behind were Gunter, Gwendal and Conrad. After 2 hours we finally arrive at 8:00 pm.

Soldier: The 27th Maoh Yuri Shibuya and his Queen Wolfram Shibuya arrive.

When the soldier at the entrance announced us, everyone eyes at the party keep staring at us. The ladies were dazzling over me, and giving killing glares to Wolfram. However the gentlemen were all over Wolfram and giving dead glares to me.

"The Queen is a real beauty isn't he" "I want to place my hands on that beauty" "What a lucky men to have such a beauty as his partner" murmured the men in the party.

"I told you the Maoh was a very handsome men" "I think I fall in love at first sight" "I want him for me, if only that guy wasn't there" "Who say he was more beautiful than us, just look at him with that weird dress" murmured the ladies.

Wolfram hold on tighter at my arm, he was kind of afraid. I leaned and placed a kiss on his lips, I care less about everyone else. While we were in our table, people keep coming at us, many ladies were openly flirting with me and Wolfram was burning with jealousy. Though I was happy to see him like that, I wasn't happy about the fact that other men were undressing him with their looks.

Y: Will you like to dance my love?

Wolfram smile" Of course"

We danced many songs, and remembered the first time we danced. I could felt the warm of his body close to mine, I could still remember his soft skin and delicate body trembling below me, begging me to love him and drive him crazy. Dawn, I really want to make love to him right now, just to think that this beautiful angel is all mine, just for me, make me want to hold him and don't let him never ever get away from me.

Wolfram POV

So warm, to be able to feel the most important person for you so close, to be able to feel his love, his touch, it make me so happy. To know that very soon, someone that prove the intense nights of love between us going to be born, can life be anymore perfect? I continued holding my love for a very long time, enjoying his unique smell of men, looking into those deep black orbs that drive me lost, until unfortunately someone interrupt. It was my cousin Adelina von Spitzweg. Every since younger we never got along with each other, we were always arguing because she was very arrogant and looked down on others, she also was a hypocrite, she always tried to make me looked bad in front of others but she always end up embarrassing herself, in conclusion she is not the person I want to see ruining my special moment. Plus, I have the feeling she don't have good intentions.

A: Dear Wolfram, long time not sees you. I see you have been doing pretty good, I mean marrying his highness not only is he the most powerful men in the Demon Kingdom but also the most desirable by the ladies, you sure don't spend time; she said with a evil smile on her poker face.

W: Good to see you Adelina, and I indeed marry the most handsome, gentle, and kind men in the whole world, and I am happy you think the same think; I politely reply.

If looks could kill, both of us will be dead already. The atmosphere was beginning to feel heavy when Adelina broke the silence.

A: So your majesty, would you give me the honor to dance with me?

Y: Well… I was busy right now… I mean Wolfram and I…

A: You wouldn't be so rude to reject a women, right your majesty? I mean… it will be fine with you right Wolfram?

W: OF COURSE N…!

A: Thank for your approval, now should we get going your majesty?

Y: But…

A: Is okay don't worry, is only one song.

Y: I am sorry Wolf; I'll be back in a moment.

W: Don't worry, I'll be fine.

Dawn that BITCH, I knew she wasn't planning on staying quietly and away from us. I really want to kick her ass but I need to calm myself down for my baby and Yuri safety and myself as well, I don't going to let that WITCH get me out of control. I just need to take a seat and relax until Yuri comes back, I hope he does come back quickly; I don't like to be separate from him.

Yuri POV

I wonder if Wolfram is all right. Dawn I shouldn't have leave him alone in his state, plus every time a live him alone, many men approach him with lust in their eyes, like bees to honey, I have to admit just thinking about it make me feel so jealous.

A: Your majesty you seem to be distract, is something wrong? She seemed quite mad.

Y: No…. is nothing that matters.

She smiled and placed her hands around my neck, rubbing her breast against my chest. Her breasts feel so soft, WAIT… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?

Y: Ne? Don't you think we are too close?

A: Want to get closer?

She reply and hugged me even tighter. I was blushing, and I could feel Wolfram watching us and burning in jealousy almost about to explode. Then she licked my ear, and her hand began to make her way down my back. I could feel my blood getting to my face, I knew I was getting even redder but I show a very emotionless face just like Gwendal taught me to do in this cases.

Adelina POV

I was doing this to bother Wolfram but the Maoh is really handsome, it wouldn't kill to spend the night with him. I am sure he won't reject me, after all men is men before anything and they have their own desires, plus not matter how beautiful Wolfram is, he still not a women and so there is many things he is not able to give to his majesty, and those things are the one I am planning in replace. Just wait and see Wolfram, this is my payback.

A; Your majesty, lets take a drink to celebrate my birthday.

Y: Sure

Later…

A: Come on take one more drink, just one more.

Y: Why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden? Asked Yuri confused

Adelina smiled. " Your majesty, you are really handsome, lets go to my room you gonna feel better soon"

Wolfram POV

Where are they going? Is better if I follow them, knowing Adelina, she is capable of doing anything to achieve her goals.

Yuri POV

Y: Where are we?

A: This is my room.

Y: Why did you bring me here?

A: You will see now.

She suddenly pushed me to the bed and began to strip me, at the same time gave me butterfly kisses all over my face and neck. I have to admit it felt good but somehow it weren't warm, why?

Y: MNH.

A: It seems you are enjoying it. Strong muscles, well-shape body, and soft tone skin, you are the Maoh without a doubt. I can't wait to be in your arms, Yuri.

Why does it feel so cold when she called my name? This is not the voice I want to hear, definitely not.

Y: Stop, I need to go back.

A: Oh no, your not thinking about rejecting me, are you?!

Y: I am sorry, but there is someone else I love and the only person I will ever make love to is he. Excuse me.

I lightly push her and got up from the bed. I was dressing up when she grabbed my arm, she was crying. I felt kind of sad but if I have stay things would have gotten worst.

A: Why him…. it have been always like this. Why does he have that I don't? I am sure there is many things he can't make you feel because of the fact that he is a boy, so why do you still prefer him over me?!

Y: The reason is simple, is because I love him and that never going to change.

Author: Wolfram overheard the conversation and interrupted.

W: Yuri…lets go.

Y: Wolfram, what are you doing here?!

W: That doesn't matter right now, go and cool off, I will be waiting downstairs, don't take long.

Y: Yes; he said smiling.

Reception

W: What took you so long?

Y: Wolf, I am sorry about everything, I am aware that I have been the worst husband because I almost cheated on you with your cousin, but believe me, I am truly sorry, please forgive me. he asked with tears almost running out.

Wolfram looked like he was going to slap me but he placed his hand on my cheek instead.

W: If you ever do it again I won't forgive you but I was glad you rejected her and said you love me.

Y: Wolf…

Later…

Y: Everyone, I have an announcement to do! Wolfram, please come to my side. Ok, what I am about to tell you is something very important for me and for the future of this kingdom as well. I am very happy to make it official, that my husband and I will be parents very soon, since my husband is pregnant for about 4 month already.

W: Yuri?!

Everyone congratulated us for the rest of the night. I was hoping to get rid of some asses, but it seems that it didn't work, everyone continue flirting with us until the end of the party.

Back to the castle

It was a very tiresome night for everyone. I carried Wolfram to the bed, change him into his nightwear and myself as well, then I lay next to him. When I was about to sleep, I felt someone hugged me from behind. I turn around and saw Wolfram awoke. I asked him what happen but he only kissed me and positioned himself on top of me. Then he placed kisses all over my neck, face and lips, and slowly worked his way to my nipples and sucked them. I also began to undress him, leaving him completely naked. Then I rubbed his nipples and licked them. He unconsciously took out my pants and underwear, then he get lower and took my cock into his mouth, sliding, sucking and pressing at the same time very hard and fast, playing with my bottom between his finger as well, until I cum in his mouth. He swallowed it all and then gave me a very deep kiss.

Wolfram POV

W: Yuri, I can't hold it anymore… I want you inside me… NOW!

Y: Wolf…

Wolfram POV

I want you like crazy Yuri. I don't want anyone to take me away from you. I was so happy to hear you say that you love me but very scared also that one-day you say those same words to another person. I positioned Yuri's cock in my entrance and slowly thrust it inside me at a slow rhythm, squeezing his cock inside my hot and wet hole. I could feel my body burning in passion, shivers all over my body, trembling, it felt so dawned good that I could swear I almost faint.

Yuri POV

You are so beautiful my Wolfram, I want to see more of that expression on your face, let me hear more of your moans, let me hear your voice get louder and louder with every thrust. I placed my hands around his waist and pushed down and up with all my strength. I could feel Wolfram braking inside, but I couldn't stop, I wanted everything from him. Blood was running down his thighs, but he didn't cried, instead he moans in pleasure. "AHH…More…Yuri…Please…I want more" After some more thrusts we both came to our climax, he spread his semen all over my chest and belly and I cum inside him once again, fulfilling him and myself at the same time. After that, Wolfram faint but his last words were "We gonna be always together". I placed a kiss in his forehead and went to sleep. The night was cold but I only could feel Wolfram's warm.

This is the end of the chapter, continue reviewing and look forward to the next one.


	5. Add two new members to our family!

Chapter 5: Add two members to our family!

5 months later…

After Princess Adelina von Spitzweg party, Wolf and I had been closer than ever. Three months ago, Gisela told us that we are having a baby boy, both of us were so glad about the news and I began to make many plans for my future prince, Wolfram and I. Wolf had been very emotional this last months, very capricious as well, but since it is because of the pregnancy, I just do my best to please him. As you probably imagine, his belly is really big already, so he have to spend almost all the time in bed, something that he is not happy about, and make him bad moody, but is very funny to see somebody as restless as him quietly in a bed. I guess he is more anxious than anyone else for the baby to born already. I still think he is the most beautiful being even when he is mad, and I feel really blessed to be able to love him so much and that he is my children father.

Wolfram & Yuri Room

Y: So how is my beautiful prince feeling today?

W: Like always! BEEN HERE WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING, IN A BED ALL DAY, HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!

Y: I am sorry Wolf, I know you want to go out, and do the same things you always did before but you just need to have a bit more of patience.

W: HOW MUCH?! UNTIL I BECOME INSANE?!

Y: WOLFRAM! YOU KNOW THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY AND FOR THE BABY AS WELL! STOP ACTING SO CHILDISH!

W: I know…I am sorry Yuri, It just that I really miss the son, and the flowers, and my horse, the wind, everything. Right now I feel so useless! Tears broke apart from his eyes.

I sat next to him and hugged him. "I know just endure it a bit more, OK" It was heartbreaking to see him like that, his cheerful spirit was braking apart little by little, I didn't stand to see him like that. I felt my heart aching at the sad expression in his face, and I realize that I was the only one who could do something for him.

Y: Wolf?!

W: Yes…

Y: What about… I take you to a walk around Shin Makoku?

W: Really?! He said exited

Y: I take that as a yes, I am gonna call the maids so that they help you get dress.

W: Yay! Thank you Yuri! He said and placed a kiss on my cheek.

I feel such a joy run my whole body when I saw his shining emerald orbs bright so cheerful again.

Minutes later…

W: Yuri! I am ready!

Y: As beautiful as always.

He was dress in a light blue like the sky, made of silk Yukata, decorated with yellow like the sun flowers, embroidery, and obi, white shoes, gold and emerald stones necklace, piercing and hair clip.

Y: Should we get going, my beautiful prince?

W: YES!

When we were getting in the carriage, wolfram almost collapsed.

Y: Is something wrong?! Wolfram!

W: Is nothing… lets go.

Y: I think is better if we…

W: NO! he looked at me with a serious expression.

Y: You win. He sight. "But be careful okay and if you feel anything let me know"

W: You worry too much. He said and kissed me on the lips.

In the village…

Good morning your majesties! How are you going your majesties?! How is the baby?! How many months?! Is it a boy or girl?!

Everyone kept coming at us, asking us about the baby and Wolfram health. Some women give Wolfram some advices to take care of the baby; Wolf had a very kind and warm smile. It had been so long since he talked to so many people, he was more than happy for sure. It was noon already; we went to many stores, brought a lot of clothes for him, for the baby, and some for me, we played some games as well (one of them was target shooting in which Wolf had the advantage of course), since it was already late we decided to go eat at a restaurant, both of us order some nutritional food so that Wolfram could eat it. While waiting, Wolfram belly begin to hurt, we carried him to a bed and called the nearest doctor. Wolfram screams were getting louder with each second, he held my hand so tightly that almost brake, his hand was so hot and he was in so much pain. I could see blood running down his thighs, I didn't know what to do but hold his hands tightly and stay by his side. If only you could share the pain with me, Wolfram. After a while the doctor came and immediately prepared him for the childbirth. I stayed by his side all the time, helping in everything I could and trying to ease his pain that increased every single moment. With his last breaths, we heard a loud groan that made the earth beneath us tremble, and finally we heard a baby cried. I was stoned; sweat running down my face and Wolfram body as well. Wolfram lay on his back, his head on the pillow; I kissed him and took the baby on my arms. Tears run down my cheeks when I saw that beautiful and tiny face, those sparkle eyes looked at me, I felt that I was the luckiest man on earth. I carefully placed the baby on Wolfram arms; he smiled like ever and hugged him tightly, placing kisses all over his pink cheeks. Suddenly I noticed that everyone on the village was there as well to give the welcome to our son. Minutes later, everyone in the family broke to the door and run to Wolfram, all of them were crying and giving their congratulations to us and to the new prince.

7 years later…

These seven years have been the happiest for me. We finally were a real family. Not only did we have our first son with us, but a second little daughter as well. My son was growing like a handsome and brave young prince and future king. We decided to name him Vladimir (means wisdom and beauty), at first I didn't approve of it but I end up liking it. He is 7 years old and he looked both like Wolfram and I. He is very tall for his age, he have black smooth and shining waving hair, green beautiful emerald eyes like Wolfram, with long lashes and slanted eyes like a cat, he also had tone soft skin, very elegant features, and like to dress in red. He is very skill with the swords like Wolfram; he learned to shoot with real guns as well in Earth, he also dominates almost perfectly the elements of water, fire and air but he still can't surpass me or Wolfram and is pretty funny seeing him trying so hard but I feel so proud of him as well. He spend most of the time with me, attending to boring royal meetings and receptions, capturing bandits with Wolfram's military escorts, helping in the human kingdom, studying, flirting with princess from some other kingdoms, playing with his friends, and getting in trouble. He has a very calm personality like me, and is very arrogant like Wolfram, and called me WIMP as Wolfram does. I am very proud of him but sometimes he makes me grow white hair.

Wolfram

We also have a very beautiful 5 years old girl, her name is Sofia and she is a very quite, pretty and short temper young lady. She is also very stubborn and like things her way, but have a very kind heart. She is very friendly and very popular between everyone in the Demon Kingdom. She like spending much of the time in the village or visiting her friends from other kingdoms, she have many friends that are her brother's friends as well, in the human and demon kingdoms. She is very polite and everyone says she is a very sweet girl, but the truth is that she is a troublemaker like her brother, she is always hanging around with her brother and his friends, but she is a very good girl when she has too. She is very attached to me, after all she is a little girl, but she also love Yuri a lot, and often brake into his office and interrupt his work so that he go and play with her, of course knowing Yuri he can't refuse her beautiful puppy eyes. She also look a lot like me, she have blond, wavy, smooth long hair, and blue sapphire eyes, black long lashes and big round eyes like a doll, she is average height, she have soft pale skin with pink lovely cheeks, pink little lips, and very delicate features. She likes to dress in girly color dresses, ribbons, hair clips, jewelry, and girl stuffs. We don't know her element yet but soon we will. She also like animals, and is very attach to two in particulars that we buy for her. I give her a cute pony and Yuri gives her a baby white tiger. Yuri love to spoil her and is always pleasing her in everything she want, but I have to admit that I can't complain because Yuri is the best father my children could have.

Yuri

But not all have been good for us, there are also many bad things going on right now. With the birth of my first son, the kingdoms became very agitated. We had been dealing with bandits attacking our villages and the human villages as well. We have not trace of who is the head of this plot against the Maoh, but my family are in great danger. Bandits had tried to kidnap my son in the past when he was 3 and Wolfram as well. I am very afraid that something happens to neither of them. They are my precious treasures and if anything happens to them, I don't know if I'll be able to continue living. Also, there is the new king for Big and Small Cimaron (They become one after all the troubles and battles), he hadn't show up his face yet, but rumors say that he is not much older than my son, an very beautiful as well, plus it seems he have some magical powers as well, a very weird king for the humans indeed. But well I just have to continue leaving my life and protecting my family and my kingdom at all cost and helping the humans as well in everything I can.

Dinner time…

W: Gunter, where are Sofia and Vladimir?

G: Well, the young prince and princess…I mean…

W: Are you lying to me Gunter?! Did Vladimir escape again to the human lands and took Sofia with him?!

G: I am sorry, Wolfram, I couldn't stop them, he froze the soldiers at the gates, and I couldn't stop him from running away. He said looking to the floor.

W: Dawn! He gonna here me out when I bring them back! He said with an angry look at his face.

W: YURI! YURI!

Y: What happen Wolfram, what are you so mad about?

W: Is our son again, he escape to the human lands and took Sofia with him, you know how dangerous it is for them to go out this late at night, they could have been kidnap by now, what are we gonna do?! He said crying on my chest.

Y: Don't worry my love, I gonna bring them back, so calm down, I am sure they are doing just fine.

W: HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY PRECIOUS CHILDREN ARE OUT THERE, WHO KNOWS WHERE, AND ARE PROBABLY KIDNAP BY NOW!

Y: I UNDERSTAND YOU PERFECTLY FINE, I AM WORRY ABOUT THEM AS WELL, BUT WE NEED TO CALM DOWN AND THINK OF WHERE THEY MIGHT BE, IF WE WANT TO BRING THEM BACK!

W: I know you are right, is just that….I…I

Y: I know, don't worry, we gonna find them and they gonna be with us here again, so calm down. I said and hugged him. Gwendal! Prepare some people, we are going out, you too Conrad. We gonna find them not matter what!

UNDERSTOOD YOUR MAJESTY!

This is the end of this chapter, wait for the other one to come out soon.


	6. What Lies Ahead Of Us!

Chapter 6: What lies ahead of us?!

That night we searched the village and the surrounding areas. But, we didn't find them, it seemed that they were long go. This happened many times before.

But for some reason...

I know that something will happen...

The anguish was consuming me and what I was more worry about besides our children was Wolfram.

Everytime the children escape, he becomes... insane, and I am afraid that something will happen to him.

For me, Wolfram is everything! I will give up my own life to see his smile, and to see him and my children happy forever.

C: Your majesty, we need to go back. Is too late already and is getting cold.

Y: A bit more Conrad, please, I need to find them. I don't want to go back without them. I refuse to go back without them!

C: You are being reckless, my brother...

Y: I… I…know that but, I don't want to go back and face his disappointment , I just can't resist seeing him like that, it brakes my heart into pieces, I feel like someone is taking a part of me and throwing it away.

C: I know Yuri but… you need to be strong for the safety of everyone.

Y: I'm tired having to be strong. Of not showing any emotions, when it comes to the ones that are the most important to me! I AM TIRED OF BEEN SO POWERLESS, I AM TIRED OF NOT BEEN ABLE TO  
MAKE MY MOST PRECIOUS ONE SMILE!!! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE, WHAT AM I GOING  
TO DO?! WHAT?! TELL ME CONRAD…tell me… I yelled and faint.

Back to the castle… Wolfram POV

W: What happened to Yuri?!

C: Nothing, he just faint because of the stress, he will be fine by tomorrow.

W: Did you find them?!

C: I am sorry Wolfram, it seems they crossed to the other side.

W: No… Why… Why us… I…I don't get it!

C: They don't gonna come back because you are crying! His majesty is the one that needs you the most right now. He feels guilty for what  
happened. He's like that...

W: Yuri… I reached out and hugged him.. Then Conrad took him to our room.

In our room…

Y: Sofia…Vladimir… I coming for you…just wait a bit longer.

I couldn't sleep at all that night, Yuri was having nightmares and I felt so useless. I am such an idiot. I am here crying, when my children and my love need me. I always leave everything up to Yuri, and I didn't realize to how much pain he had been going through because of me. Yuri…I am sorry for been so weak, from now on I will be always by your side and be your support, I promise. I hugged him and then kissed him.

Y: Wolf…

W: Yuri! You are awake?!

Y: Yes…I am sorry, I couldn't… I placed my finger on his lips.

W: It's okay, we both going to look for them together tomorrow. I am sure we are going to find them!

Y: Wolf… he said and hugged me tightly. Then putted me into a deep kissed. Our tongue rubbed each other very hard, I could feel the need of love in his kiss, I could feel his sadness and pain, I could feel myself braking apart with that kiss. All those feelings he had been hiding for all this years, at that moment he was really giving me his everything and I…I too… wanted his arms to comforted me. Yuri…

Yuri took off my clothes and his without hesitation. He rubbed his body against mine, in a very passionate movement, and kissed my whole body. Feeling his warm and passionate love, the warmth and love that only his arms have offered me all these years, was more intense tonight. I wanted to give him my everything, I wanted to feel those arms that always protected me, I wanted to feel the man that always risk his own life for my happiness, I wanted to feel that burning passion that, night by night, moment by moment, took my heart and soul. Oh yes, I wanted the man that was holding me that night, the man that is the only one in my heart, the man that change me completely from inside, the man that taught me so many things, the man I love the most.

Yuri POV

Wolfram…I need you…please release this pain from inside me, this pain that is killing me…take it away from me.

Author: Wolfram held on Yuri's shoulders and Yuri slowly placed kisses all down his body making him moan in ecstasy. "ah…Yuri…" Both their cocks rubbed each other making both of them go crazy, at the same time, Yuri licked and sucked Wolf's nipples and neck leaving kiss marks all over his seductive body. "I can't anymore…Yuri please… in" Yuri placed his hands on Wolf's cock, sliding up and down the soft skin at a very fast speed, tickling the head with the tip of his tongue. "I…I am almost…" Yuri took all of Wolf's cock into his mouth, pressing it with his lips, and squeezing it deep inside his cave. "Ahh…Yuri…no…stop…" Wolfram placed his hand on Yuri's hair and make him stop, then pushed him into laying on his back, then he lower his head making his way to his dick, and socked the head of it, at the same time playing with his bottom. "Ahh…Wolf" He moved down, and with his tongue teased his testicles making him moaned louder. "More…Wolfram!" Wolfram moved upward licking it, and took his dick deep inside his mouth, squeezing hard until he finally climax inside his mouth. He swallowed it all, and then he crouched on all fours with his torso horizontal and his buttocks apart. "Yuri…Now" Yuri positioned himself behind Wolfram and penetrated him. This time he wasn't so patient, he wanted Wolfram so badly that he pulled all the way out and pushed in hard back again. "Faster…Yuri" Yuri thrust as hard as he could into his tight and hot hole, sending shivers all over Wolfram body. He held Wolfram trembling body tightly, afraid to let go; with all his soul and heart, he gave his last thrusts and both cum at the same time. They lay tired in bed, they embraced each other all night, afraid of let go of those bodies and hearts that are the reason why they are living.

Next Morning…

They were ready to start their journey to the human lands in search of their children. Wolfram was with his blue officer uniform and Yuri was wearing his black school Uniform. Both had their long hair down, Wolfram with his two ears emerald piercing and Yuri with his one ear sapphire piercing, with their black and white horses, and their swords (Yuri with Morgif).

W: Like old times

Y: Like old times

G: Good Luck your majesties.

Human Lands

We spend all day asking the people in the villages if they had see them, but their friends tell us that they saw them going into Big Cimaron direction and that is when we begin to worry even more.

Vladimir POV

There's a lot of action going on here! People working, busy stores, children playing and running around! Not to mention those Good For Nothing Soldiers, that shouldn't be in the picture. I was dressed in a not so tight dark blue jeans, a long red t-shirt with a black dragon in the middle, a black jacket, grey and white checkered, black and white sneakers, a one ear gold piercing with a ruby in it and a tight necklace that matches it, and my hair down. My sister Sofia who was asleep was wearing a long-sleeved white dress, with hot pink embroidery, wide belt, and decorated with ribbons. She also had gold earrings and tight necklace with diamonds, and hot pink 2 inches heels, and her hair was in scooters like a rabbit and tight up with hot pink ribbons. My light brown wild horse was with us as well, his name is Spirit, I name it after a movie I watched in Earth with Papa.

V: Sofia! We are here, wake up!

S: Onichan?! Where are we?

V: We are in Big Cimaron, in human lands.

S: Human Lands?!

V: Yes! Now put this hood on and lets walk around.

After walking around for a while, we found a place to stay. It wasn't as big as the castle but is was a nice place. I paid for a week with the money Papa Yuri gave me for my birthday. After we unpacked everything, I decided to take a walk while Sofia was sleeping already.

V: Such a beautiful night, the stars are so bright, and the breath is not that cold. It feels so nice, I wonder if Papa and Daddy are doing okay? They don't need to worry, I mean, we gonna go back soon.

Bandit: I don't think so BOY!

I turned around and saw a bunch of men dressed in black, with mask covering their faces. I tried to run but I was surrounded.

Bandit: Where do you think you are going, BOY?

V: Don't you have anything more to say? I am not a patience person, RAT!

Bandit: Uhh... I am so scared! He gonna eat me! He said jokingly.

V: No thanks, I don't eat trash like you, but I know someone who will!

I summoned two water dragons.

Bandit: The BOY got guts, what about we show him what real magic is about.

The man summoned two tigers and commanded them to attack my dragons. They injure one of them and so I summoned another dragon and a fire lion.

Bandit: This is getting interesting.

V: Fire Lion, Water Dragons, ATTACK!

After an intense battle, my water dragons attacked the man who summoned the tigers, and my lion attacked the two tigers. My dragons swallowed the man and my fire lion finished up the tigers and burned many of the remaining men.

Bandits: WHAT IS THIS KID?! RUN!

V: Tsk…such cowards.

Stranger: That was a very impressive performance, Prince Vladimir Shibuya.

V: Who are you?! What do you know about me?!

Stranger: I know everything about you my dear prince.

V: Come closer.

The stranger chuckled and walked to the light so that I could see him/her. I was going to say something but before I could have she placed a finger on my lips. I stared at her, she was beautiful, and at least that was my first thought of her. She was around my age, she had long hair below her hips, the color was between a blue and silver one, and her sad and arrogant eyes were violet, long black lashes and big round eyes like a doll. She had a very delicate and exquisite body, average height, soft pale skin, and cherry red thin lips, refined features, and she was wearing a white Yukata, decorated with red roses drawings, gold embroidery and red obi, also red shoes and a tight necklace with a red rose in the center. She looked very polite and smelled so good. I got lost in her eyes, those emotionless eyes that didn't reflected anything. She suddenly kissed me, and I was shocked for a minute. Then she murmured something in my ear " Get out of Big Cimaron, this is not place for you" That is the last thing I remember, when I woke up the next morning, I was in my room, and my Papa and Daddy were there as well with a very serious expression on their face. I knew I was in trouble and somehow I knew I needed to run before they… Suddenly my Daddy hugged me.

W: Idiot, never do that again, NEVER. We were so worry about you two. I felt my heart was going to come out of my chest. His tears run down his cheeks, and I felt my heart braking apart at the sight of it.

Y: The good thing is that we found you too, and now we all going to go back together, and he will never ever do it again, RIGHT?! My Papa glared at me with a very scary expression.

V: O…F Course not. (Scary…)

Sofia woke up at that time and run to Papa and hugged him. Of course, she didn't got punished like me because she is "SO INNOCENT AND IS MY RESPONSIBILITY AND BLA BLA BLA" Anyways, is not like I care much, I actually missed the castle a lot, and wanted to see Gunter face after he let us escape. But I haven't give up just yet, now I have another reason to go back. That girl I saw, somehow I feel the need to see her again, for some reason I am very attracted to her, it wasn't because of her beauty only but something more, maybe was her sad eyes that make me want to become stronger and protect her, or the last words she murmured in my ears, I don't know what it was but I really wanted to see her again.

Wait for the next chapter that I am updating soon and discover the secrets behind the pretty girl or is it a boy? Who knows? Continue reading and find out.


	7. The Encounter! Part 1

Chapter 7: " The encounter" Part 1

Years later…

Vladimir POV

It was 10 years ago, the first and last time I saw her. That beautiful angel that turned my life around with just a touch of those soft lips. After that day, I decided to become strong enough to meet her again. When I am strong enough, I will go on my journey to find her again. Then I shall find the answers to all the question that plagued my  
mind!At least that is what I hope for.

Yuri POV

Ten years have passed since that incident. Both of our children are our shining pride, and have become respectful leaders for our kingdom. I feel very proud to see Vladimir have become more responsible and protective of his sister and his people. Sofia too has become a wonderful lady. She is very polite, very smart and independent girl, she is not weak anymore instead she have become very skilful with Nunchaku and Shuricans, she also have perfectly master her Earth element who fits her personality very well (she is very short-temper). She is very beautiful and look a lot like Wolfram, her blond wavy hair is bellow her hips, she still have her sparkle sapphire blue round eyes, a delicate pale skin and features, and pink lips and cheeks that make her look just like a doll. The bad thing about her beside her short-temper is that she no longer comes to his Papa for anything, and I barely see her since she is always with Vladimir in some journey. Those too have something that they don't want to tell us, but I just don't find a way to go near them and ask them.

Wolfram POV

Tsk…Yuri still a Wimp no matter how old he gets. Do I need to do everything myself?! I've been watching my children grow up these 10 years. Both of them have become our pride and respectful leaders for our kingdom. Vladimir upcoming of age ceremony is coming soon. He have come a very polite and extremely handsome young man, he is very tall, his black long wavy hair up to his hip make into a braid, deep cat green eyes and long lashes, soft tone skin and well-define muscles (not exaggeration), and very elegant features. He also wears his red and white uniform during school and his blue sport uniform during extracurricular practices with Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, or me. His school uniform includes a long-sleeved white shirt (he always wear it on the outside of the pants with the top unbutton), a red necktie with black stripes (always untie, or not like is suppose to be)), red pants, red and black sneakers, chain black belt and two long ruby piercing in both ears (not part of the school uniform), and a black single handle book bag. His sport uniform includes a white t-shirt with blue embroidery (only buttons undone), blue shorts, white and blue sneakers, his hair into a braid, and not accessories at all. He is very skillful with any type of weapons and martial arts (he learned in Earth). He always wears with him a beautiful and sharp katana (except for school). He also master 4 elements that are water, fire, air, and lightening. We discovered his fourth element when he was 14 and it became his favorite one. He is the top student at the academy; he is very popular with both genders, and between everyone in the Demon Kingdom as well. He is also very mature, arrogant, calm, sometimes very cold but friendly and kind, responsible, and a troublemaker that like things his way. He is also very good at sports, every time he go to Earth with the family, Yuri and he spend a lot of time watching baseball while Sofia, Jennifer, and me go shopping. As you can see he is a wonderful future king. I am very proud of him and Sofia. I have not much to say about her but that she is a beautiful young lady, independent, stubborn, gentle, very intelligent, skill with some weapons, good at sports, and very dear to all of us in the kingdom. Her school uniform is light blue and white, anime type, with white socks and black shoes, long sapphire stone earrings and necklace that matches it, her long blond her down with ribbons on the sides, lip-plus, and a blue and white hand bag. She is very popular at school and outside the school. Both of them are precious to all of us, and we will always protect them with our lives.

School. (Author POV)

Teacher: Vladimir, why don't you come and practice with them.

Vladimir: No thanks…

That wasn't supposed to be a question but an order…the teacher angrily gazed at him.

Vladimir: Did you lost something? Want me to help you find out what it is?

Teacher: If you have the guts…

Vladimir chuckled, and slowly stood up and walked toward the teacher. He took his friend sword and look into the teacher eyes. His deep eyes made the teacher nervous, it was the eyes of a killer, he confident and serious, very calm and very observant, his gentle and arrogant expression from before was gone, right now his senses were all into his victim.

Is he the predator and I the victim? The teacher was beginning to feel Vladimir aura becomes stronger and panicked. He attacked with all his strength. Vladimir withdrew his sword and with a single fast and stylish swing from his sword cut his teacher pants in half. Before his teacher realize it he was in his underwear.

Vladimir smirked. The students were laughing and murmuring high enough for the teacher to hear and feel embarrassed. The period end and it was time to go home.

School gate.

Girls: Vladi, Vladi! We heard you about the teacher, you really are awesome, he was really strong!

Vladimir sighted. "Not really…"

Girls: Mm, we were wondering…if you want to… he placed one finger in her mouth, and got closed to her ear.

Vladimir: Sorry, I have other things to do. He murmured and lightly bit her ear.

The girl blushed. "Is okay… and you can come next time" she smiled and run to tell her friends what just happened.

Vladimir sight. He was in deep thoughts when his sister interrupted him.

Sofia: Onichan!!!

V: Wh..aat!

S: I have been calling you for almost 6 minutes now. Didn't you hear me?

V: Sorry…

S: Were you thinking about that girl again?

V: hm…

S: Tsk…was she really that pretty?

V: Yes…

Sofia looked at him jealous. "More pretty than me?" she stared at him with an angry face.

Vladimir softly smiled and paddled her head, then turned around and continued walking.

S: What is that supposed to mean?! She grabbed his brother shirt and followed him.

Castle.

Gunter was waiting at the entrance for them. Sofia sat in front of his brother in his horse and fall asleep until they got to the castle.

G: Prince Vladimir! You are finally here! He said quiet angry.

Vladimir just stayed quiet and get down of the horse, carried his sister in his arm to her room and went back to Gunter.

V: Yes?

G: I receive a letter from the academy reporting about your behavior today. Don't you have anything to say about it?

Silence

G: I see… I can't continue covering your bad behavior at school, if you don't have any excuse I must tell his majesties about it.

Vladimir suddenly grabbed Gunter, and hugged him. "Don't…Please" he looked at Gunter with puppy eyes.

Gunter blushed. Tsk… but you must promise you wont do it again. Gunter sight.

Vladimir chuckled. "Where are my parents?"

G: They went to Earth to visit your grandparents.

Big Cimaron

"Get ready to go to Earth"

"Yes your highness"

"Don't rush stuff, better take things slowly if you want to success," said a third voice.

" I don't have time to play around, plus there is someone I want to see"

"Is it the little prince?" asked the men.

"I don't need to answer you, get ready" the voice angry commanded and walked away.

The other person chuckled.

Yuri house (Earth)

J: So tell me Wolf, how is my handsome Vladi and my beautiful Sofi doing? She asked exited and grabbed Wolf's hands.

W: They are growing very fast, he replied with a soft voice smiling.

J: Do you have everything ready for Vladi's birthday?

W: Almost, I was expecting you to come with me and help me out, my mom gonna be there as well. He said blushing.

J: Not problem, it will be my pleasure.

W: Thank you!

J: I have some gifts for him and for Sofia, wanna see them?

W: Sure

He said and they went to Jennifer's room. In the meantime Yuri was watching TV. "If only they were here" He sight. Suddenly, the doorbell ranged. He run toward the door and opened it to find his two children standing there. He was stunned.

S: Aren't you gonna hug me, Papa?

Yuri smiled, hugged her and gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

Vladimir cleared his throat. Yuri smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Come inside"

Both of them walked inside. " So, why are you too here?"

S: We wanted to see grandma and grandpa, plus we were sure you were very bored and so we decide to use this opportunity and come.

Yuri smiled again and sat her in his lap. "So how was school today, Vladimir?"

V: Why do you ask?

Y: Curiosity…

Vladimir glared at his father with a suspicion look in his face. "Nothing new" the atmosphere was getting tense when Sofia broke the silence.

S: "Papa, where is daddy"

Y: He is upstairs my love, wanna check them out for me?

S: Ok!

V: Then, I go too…

Yuri grabbed his son wrist. "You stay here, we need to have a talk" They exchange threatening glazes. Is it good to leave them alone? Sofia thought for a minute, and continued walking. Vladimir sat next to Yuri silent.

Yuri finally breaks the silent, releasing his wrist. "Do you have something you want to tell me?"

Vladimir looked at him. "No"

Y: Are you sure? Nothing at all you want to share with me?

Vladimir didn't answer.

Y: Tsk… sometimes is really hard to be a good dad. "Lets go to the point, I noticed you have been acting very weird since that incident, anything to say about it?"

Vladimir was surprised. He was expecting another question.

Y: So? Yuri asked intrigued.

V: Is nothing for you to worry about.

Y: Hey!! I am trying to be a good parent here!

V: Don't need to!

Y: Listen to me young men! You gonna tell me what the heck is happening before I really get mad! He said with a serious look on his face.

V: Why do you wanna know for? Is nothing really….

Y: Is because I am your dad and I am worry about you…

Vladimir looked at his dad with a sad expression on his face; he didn't want to worry him or make him mad so he decided to tell him.

Vladimir sight. "The night before you arrived, I bumped into some weird guys and fight with them"

Y: What?!

Vladimir gazed at him and shut him up. "After I defeated them, I meet a beautiful and mysterious girl, after exchanging some words I faint and the next morning I was in my bedroom" Yuri was stunned.

Y: Are you sure it wasn't a dream? I mean no one never tell us of you going out, and I doubted a girl could be so strong to carry you to your room…

V: I don't know how I end up there, but I am sure, the men and she were very real…

Yuri sight and put his hand on his son's shoulder. " I believe you but don't never ever again hide something from me"

V: Hm…but don't tell dad about this, he will get too worry over nothing.

Y: Ok

After dinner everyone went to sleep. Wolfram & Yuri in the same room and Sofia & Vladimir had their own rooms.

Wolfram & Yuri Room.

W: So did you talk to him about it?

Y: yes…

W: So, what did he said?

Y: Don't worry, we were worried about nothing.

W: Are you sure?

Y: Yes, he said and hugged Wolf who was preparing for sleep from behind. Then slowly placed butterfly kisses in his neck.

W: Yuri…

Wolfram turn around and give him a very deep passionate kiss.

Later…

Yuri sat at the edge of the bed; Wolfram took his cock and sucked the head of it, licking down all the way to his testicles, and with the tip of his tongue licked them. "Mnn" Then he licked upward and took Yuri's cock into his mouth, sucking hard and pressing with his lips. Yuri took a handful of Wolfram hair and put him into a kiss, and positioned himself on top of him. When both were lying in bed, Yuri lowered his head and sucked his right nipple. "Ah" He slowly placed his other hand on the other nipple and poked it, lightly squeezing it, when it was already hard he did the same to the other one, then made his way down to Wolfram entrance. Wolfram spread his legs as wide as he could, Yuri licked around it and pushed his tongue inside, thrusting and twisting it into it at the same time rubbing his bottom between his fingers. "Oh…Yuri" He oil his fingers with lubricant, and slid one of them into Wolfram entrance. Wolf could feel the long cold fingers thrust into him, one after the other sliding in, his body was hot and trembling, but Yuri kissed his forehead and all his face trying to calm him down. After finally adding the third finger and thrusting it several times he withdraw them and position Wolfram on his pals. Wolfram placed his legs around Yuri's waist and his hands around his neck and slowly began thrusting his cock inside of him. "Ah..Yuri..Depper" Yuri smiled and grabbed his hips, hard pushing them down and up. "Faster" Yuri lay Wolfram on the bed and lay next to him. Both facing to the same side, he thrust deep and hard into Wolfram "Ahh…Yes…More" After a while they both cum at the same time. Yuri tired lay on top of Wolfram.

W: Yuri…I want to do it again…he said blushing.

Yuri smiled and stood up. Wolfram bent in all fours, with his torso angled downwards and his hips up. Yuri got close to him and penetrated him. This time they were deep and slow thrust but full of passion. "Ahh, Yuri"

Vladimir Room

He was able to hear everything and wasn't able to sleep at all. He stood up and walked towards his sister bedroom and lay next to her.

S: Oni..chan? She asked half sleep.

V: Shh…Go back to sleep.

S: Yes…she reply and placed her hands around his waist tightly.

Vladimir fall sleep very fast. That night he dreamed about that girl again, and he wonders if he ever will meet her again.

Sorry for my late update, I will update as soon as I can since I am very busy. Please Review, Thank you.


End file.
